The invention relates to a method for operating a multi-shaft device, wherein the multi-axle drive device is provided with a synchronization clutch that is present in an operational connection between a first output shaft and a connecting shaft and at least one disconnecting clutch present in an operational connection between the connecting shaft and a second output shaft, and wherein the synchronization clutch as well as the disconnecting clutch are opened in a first operating state and closed in a second operating state. The invention further relates to a multi-axle drive device.
The multi-axle drive device can be used for example for a motor vehicle and in particular, it can be a component of the motor vehicle. The multi-axle drive makes it possible to drive a plurality of axles, for example a first axle, in particular a front axle, and a second axle, in particular a rear axle, of the motor vehicle. An operational connection between the axles of the vehicle is thus established via the connecting axle. The connecting shaft can be designed as a Cardan shaft. It is often desirable to use the multi-axle drive devices by means of the multi-axle drive to perform a multi-axle operation only temporarily, during which time several of the axles are in fact being driven. In the case of the motor vehicle, this is only necessary for example when the traction with one of the drives on one of the axles would be too small, and/or if excessive transverse acceleration occurs. It is therefore frequently more useful to drive only one of the axles by means of a multi-axle drive device.